Something Special
by allsaints-homeandawayfan
Summary: When Rachel decides she wants to leave Glee Club and tell Will she leaving can he convince her to stay? And why does he want her to stay is it because she the star of Glee or is there more to it then Rachel and even Will Realized.
1. Rachel drops a bombshell on Will

[Rachel knocks on Will office door and he opens it]

Will: Come in Rachel

[Rachel goes in and sits on one of Will chairs]

Rachel: I need to tell you something

Will: Ok. What is it? Should I be worried?

Rachel: I'm decided to quit Glee starting today

[Will looks confused and moves and kneels next to Rachel putting his hands on her shoulders]

Will: Rachel please don't do this, your Glee star... my star. We all need you

[Rachel looks down]

Rachel: I'm sorry Mr Schue. I can't stay

Will: Whatever happened with the others I will take care of that

Rachel: Nothing will fix anything and it not then it me I need to go

[Rachel stands up and Will grabs her hand and holds it]

Will: Please stay I need you

[Rachel crying]

Rachel: I wish I could but I can't

[Rachel walks out of Will office]

**Thanks for reading .Hope you like my first chapter. Please review as I love hearing your thoughts and it encourages me to write more.**


	2. I want you to stay

**Will is shocked as Rachel leaves his office he is so mad about this**

**Rachel walks down the hallway and sees Quinn**

Quinn: You done it right

Rachel: Yeah and Mr Schue is gutted I feel horrible

Quinn: It needed to be done to give all a chance

Rachel: I know but right now I need some time

**[ Rachel walks away]**

**Later that day Rachel have a free and is sitting on the bleachers when Mr Schue approaches her**

Rachel: Mr Schue I said I can't come back

Will: I don't understand Rachel you said it always felt like it was me and you against the world so what changed?  
Rachel: Nothing

Will: It doesn't feel that way

Rachel: I feel bad for leaving

Will: It just makes no sense broadway your dream Glee can help you with that

Rachel: I know that I do believe me it not you

Will: Then whoever it is I will kick then out just stay please I need you. I can't do Glee without you. Your my star Rach

**Rachel smiles at the name**

Rachel: I'm sorry I wish I could but I can't

**Rachel walks away before things can get worst unaware Will follows her she breaks down and cries before **

**Rachel is sitting on the stage when Will walks in he walks over and sits next to her**

Will: I know your hating this as much as me

Rachel: What do you mean?  
Will: I saw you break down Rach and your not exactly denying it

Rachel: Yeah maybe it does hurt but it the best

Will: For who cause we both know it isn't for me or for you or for Glee

Rachel: It is for Glee Mr Schue

**Rachel gets up and leaves and Will breaks down**

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 sorry for a long time between updates but been getting head around online schooling. Your reviews encourage me to write more so please leave one if you have time**


	3. I need you Rach

**Will sits there confused when Emma walks in**

Emma: What going on?

Will: Bad Morning

Emma: Why?

Will: Rachel left Glee

Emma: That isn't like her

Will: Exactly

Emma: There got to be more to it just go find out what

Will: I will

**Will goes to his car and drives to Rachel house then knocks on the door Rachel opens it shocked to see her teacher she is skirt and a top**

Rachel: Mr Schue hi

Will: Are you alone?

Rachel: Yeah my dads are away come in

**Rachel walks to the living room and sits down Will follows her and does the same**

Will: Rach please tell me what it is. I need you there with me

Rachel: I can't. I'm sorry

Will: Did someone make you feel unwelcome

**Rachel lies**

Rachel: No

Will: Whatever going on tell me we can fix this

Rachel: We can't

**Will stands up walking around the room**

Will: I'm breaking all rules and telling you this because you will understand

**Rachel looks at Will**

Rachel: Ok

Will: This year sucked with Terri and Emma Glee well mainly you kept me together. I lost everything this year and now I feel like I'm losing you too

Rachel: I will still be at school

Will: But not in Glee. I shouldn't say this but I need you Rach

**I know it short but I needed to write this besides I don't usually do 2 chapters a day. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading**


	4. Tallk to me

**Rachel looks at Mr Schue shocked**

Rachel: You don't need me Mr Schue. You have Quinn and Santana and they have more power then me and they are talented

Will: They aren't as talented as you Rach and we both know that

Rachel: Even if they aren't they deserve a chance to shine

Will: And they have it we both know it

Rachel: Please don't make this harder for me

**Rachel stands up**

**Rachel walks in the kitchen Will follow**

Will: See this is hard for you because leaving Glee a mistake

Rachel: The only mistake is staying

Will: Rach please don't do this I need you there with me

Rachel: I have too

Will: Don't you get it. It meant to be me and you against the world and your just walking away from it

Rachel: I didn't make this choice lightly

Will: Please reconsider I want you there Rach

Rachel: I wish I could but I just can't

Will: What are you so afraid off? What is holding you back so much from staying?

Rachel: That doesn't matter ok. Can we drop this

Will: We can't you need to tell me the real reason I want the truth so I can help you

Rachel: I have told you the truth

**Rachel looks down knowing she lying**

Will: I know you I know something up

Rachel: Nothing up

**Will walks over to where Rachel is in the kitchen **

Will: Rach talk to me tell me what really going on


	5. She threated you didn't she

**Will looks at Rachel**

Rachel: Nothing really go on

Will: I know you I can tell your lying

Rachel: Can we drop this please

Will: I'm not giving up on you Rach. You are my star

**Rachel smiles at Will and Will smiles back before leaving**

**The next Day**

**Rachel is walking in the hallway at school when Quinn spots her the pair unaware Will is around the corner and can hear everything**

Quinn: You kept to our deal

Rachel: Your right you deserve a chance all of you

Quinn: That we do but I square if you even think about telling anyone what I said I will make your school life a nightmare. Do you understand me?

Rachel: Understood I promise I won't come back. I already told Mr Schue I wouldn't be

**Quinn walks away and Will is shocked at what he just heard he can't believe Rachel agreed to it he knows he needs to get her back to Glee**

**Rachel is sitting under the bleachers curled up with her head down when Will approaches her and sits next to her she looks up quickly wiping her eyes**

Rachel: Aren't you meant to be teaching

Will: Yeah but I needed to talk to you

Rachel: I told you I'm not coming back

Will: I know and I know the reason why you really left

Rachel: I told you the reason Glee isn't for me the others deserve a chance

Will: That isn't the reason

Rachel: Yes it is

Will: I heard everything Rach. Quinn threating you isn't she?

Rachel: Yes

Will: Why?

**Rachel looks at Will sitting next to her shocked that he even knew Quinn threated her while Will looks at her wanting to know the truth**


End file.
